


Kaysh Mirsh Solus

by ashara_tahnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a, Gen, Humor, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Is Annoyed, Oneshot, anakin does not, obi-wan speaks Mando'a, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: Kaysh Mirsh Solus- Mando'a for "his brain cell is lonely"
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Kaysh Mirsh Solus

**Author's Note:**

> Minific inspired by the Mandalorian phrase "Kaysh mirsh solus", and by the idea that Obi-Wan speaks Mando’a when he’s feeling more emotional than usual (in this case, annoyed).  
> Mando'a is italicized.

* * *

There was a beat of silence after General Skywalker finished his painfully concise mission report.

_“His brain cell must be lonely.”_ General Kenobi said to Cody with a sigh, then he sat down in an empty chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As a side effect of his rank as Marshal Commander and of serving under General Kenobi, Cody was distinctly more austere than most of his brothers, so he simply let out an amused huff at his jedi’s comment. Most of Ghost company and several men from Torrent, however, gave less-than discreet snorts of laughter, the most noticeable of which was Waxer, who broke out in giggles that were unfortunately still heard through his bucket.

_“If it’s any consolation, sir,”_ Cody replied rather boldly with a glance at his men, “I can empathize.” General Kenobi looked up, a wry grin replacing his previous expression of resigned irritation.

_“I envy you sometimes, Cody. It would be rather inconducive to the war effort if I were to assign Anakin to KP, wouldn’t it?”_

_“I’m afraid so, sir.”_ Cody answered solemnly.

General Skywalker was watching the exchange like a tennis match, his eyes flicking from General Kenobi to Cody then back again.

“Obi-Wan,” He huffed, “You’re not speaking basic.”

General Kenobi raised his eyebrows in an expression of mild surprise. “No, I don’t suppose I was. Funny how that happened.”

And with that, after patting General Skywalker on the shoulder, he left the room with Cody, leaving Skywalker with a room full of snickering clones.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim ownership of any of my story ideas or OCs, so feel free to use them if you feel so inclined!


End file.
